The Witcher spoiler checklist
* Jump to External Links Of course, You have been warned. Prologue (Kaer Morhen) Women * Triss Merigold - After you save her you get the option to 'stay for a while...'. Note: If you do not select this dialogue option, you miss out on getting the recipe for the Cat potion at that point (assuming you chose to fight Savolla instead of the frightener). You do get that recipe regardless upon reaching the Outskirts in Act I. Fistfighters * You can practice fist fighting with Eskel after giving the potion to Triss. Eskel can usually be found on the second floor wandering around, mostly in the armory. Signs * Aard - Air, learned from the Circle of Elements in the basement outside the Laboratory. Tutorial will lead you to it. Meteorites / Runes Act I (Outskirts of Vizima) Women * Peasant Girl - First you need some flowers. You can buy Daisies from the Viziman Herbalist outside the Inn for 10 orens. Next, find the Townswoman, wearing all white around the main part of town (she will be one of two), and give her the flowers. She will exchange them for Tulips. Find the blond Peasant Girl (looks more like a woman) wearing the green and yellow outfit outside of town (West of the Inn, Southeast of the chapel) and give her the Tulips. Tulips can also be found on a corpse near the southern Place Of Power, by the road to the cave. Tulips can be purchased from Declan Leuvaarden in the inn. * Vesna - Escort her home successfully, bring a bottle of wine (Any bottle of expensive wine will do) to the mill near Vizima after dusk (19:30). * Abigail - Late in the act she will give you the option to 'Get to know her better...'. Drinking * Zoltan Chivay - Any beer will do. Out-drink him and get a diamond. * Drunkard - Any beer will do. Out-drink him and get The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume I. Dice Players * Zoltan Chivay - Teaches you about the Dice Game at the Inn. (Novice after learning the game) (Need the Dice Box before this). * Odo - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Mikul - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Haren Brogg - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Gambler - A person at the Inn. Fistfighters * Fat Fred (Inn) Signs * Igni - Inside the Crypt for Mikul's quest. * Aard - Outside the cave near the southern section of the map. Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies :* Nadir - Run past the Mill and you find him/her/it there with some Drowners. (It will only spawn after midnight and after Strangers in the Night has been completed). :* Ozzrel - At the end of the Crypt (after Mikul's quest - the second time you go in), you will find a larger named Ghoul, actually an Alghoul, named Ozzrel. Act II (Temple Quarter of Vizima) Women * Prostitutes - Can be found here and there. All give the same card. Can be 'bought' with flowers after the Working Girls Side-Quest, or before with money. * Half-Elf - Enter the house across from the Warehouse and obtain the "A Ghost Story" quest. She will be in the house across from Vivaldi's house after you complete it. * Gossip - She walks around and wants a pair of gloves or a diamond. A pair of gloves can be found in the Hospital. * Shani - After the party where you invite a friend, ask about the battle and make sure you have a red rose to offer her. * Morenn - Get the side-quest A Lost Lamb from Vaska. Bring her a wolf pelt and select the middle option (relieves stress). Drinking * Thaler - I used Kaedwenian Stout -out drink him and get a Book called Shadow People, or the story of His Majesty's Secret Service, contains information on the Order of the Flaming Rose. Any kind of beer will do, but you need to be able to drink nine of them without getting too intoxicated. His is the 'toughest' drinking contest, but he is the most complimentary about your drinking skills. * Messenger at the inn - you get information about his boss who is paying for Salamandra brooches. * Yamo Ryeboozer, the boozer at The Hairy Bear - If you out-drink him, he gives you a potion recipe called Wives' Tears that removes drunkenness. Any alcohol will do, beer is easiest. You can only get the prize if you have not won the drinking competition with the Drunkard in Act I. Dice Players * Elven Convict - In the prison with you at the start of Act II. * Gambler - At The Hairy Bear * Zoltan Chivay - He's either at The Hairy Bear, walking in the streets, or at Vivaldi's house. * Carmen - You find her standing outside the Eager Thighs Brothel in the slums or inside the brothel. (Novice) * Gardener - Outside the hospital during the day. (Novice) * Vaska - In the Swamp (Novice). * Munro Bruys - At the Hairy Bear. (Professional). * Thaler - He walks the streets or is in his shop across from the Hospital. (Professional). You can play him an unlimited number of times (a good way to make money for that Excellent Leather Jacket) Fistfighters * Butter Bean (The Hairy Bear) * Bertha Maggot (The Hairy Bear) - This character was made up for the Easter egg hunt contest and cannot be found in-game. Signs * Igni - In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' crypt in the sewers * Aard - In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' crypt in the sewers * Quen - In the swamp cave * Yrden - In the druid camp * Axii - In the mage tower Sephirot * Chocc'mah Sephirah: Kalkstein gives you this one. * Tipperath Sephirah: Buy this from Declan Leuvaarden. * Kezath Sephirah: Do a task for Vaska in the swamps. * Maal'kad Sephirah: From the Cockatrice in the sewers. * Veen'ah, Ghe'vrath, and 'Oth Sephirot: From the Altar of Melitele in the hospital or the shrine in the Swamp. * Y'esath Sephirah: Vran's sarcophagus in the cave in the swamps. * Neh'tza Sephirah: The Sentry quest. * Keth'aar Sephirah: Received from Raymond when investigation is complete. Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies :* Cockatrice - Killed in the sewers. It's a 'must do' quest. :* Coccacidium - A very tough man-eating plant in the Swamps (looks like an Archespore but is much tougher). Can actually spawn in a few different places, but it is the same plant. Once you kill it, it won't spawn again. Act III (Trade Quarter of Vizima) Women * Triss Merigold - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and buy her a ring with rubies. * Shani - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and bring her a silver amber ring. * Rozalind Pankiera (Lute Girl) - the girl you get the lute from for the bard Dandelion, either bribe or beat up her father to get to her. * Noblewoman - Stands in the street outside Triss' house near the jester, wants a Kikimore claw (they pop up at night). You can also click the option to give her money, then when the amount slider pops up, cancel it and she will say something about being treated like a prostitute and that you are a real man, then take you to bed. * Noblewoman - Wanders drunkenly around the bank, dressed all in white. Wants a silk scarf (gold shawl), which can be bought from the Peddler in the Temple Quarter. Giving her a scarf apparently negates getting the Kikimore-Claw Lady above, and vice versa. * Blue Eyes - Courtesan with blue dress in the House of the Queen of the Night (actually need to get her card to finish a side quest). 500 orens, or 300 orens (if you outdrink Erkin von Blunt at the banquet and acquire the House of the Night signet ring from him), or a sapphire (she rejects any other gems). * Courtesans - 500 orens or a gem or a bottle of perfume (if you have the recipe) 300 orens if you outdrink Erkin von Blunt (three bottles of strong alcohol will do the trick, or 5 bottles of Sodden Mead). * Princess Adda - after a short set of fed ex quests all in the same area at the party (no loading screen). * Queen of the Night - the climax of the Blue Eyes quest, if you choose one night with the sisters of mercy over killing the Lady of the Night. However, picking the bed with vampires leads automatically to a fight in which Order Knights will want a piece of you, too. If you wash your hands of the whole deal after the ménage-à-trois + one, also the vampires will be zooming in for a second bite. * Town Clerk - Diamond as a gift and she is all yours. Drinking * Dandelion to get information about his missing lute * Erkin von Blunt at The New Narakort Dice Players * Velerad - Watchtower (downstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional) * Count Roderick de Wett - Watchtower (upstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional) * Hierophant - Druid camp (Professional) * Dandelion - The New Narakort (only for fun/money, no XP until Act IV, or perhaps if you have played Koster) * Koster - Gamblers' den (on the alley along the walls - east of Maribor Gate, second house on the north side) (Sharper) Note: Professional players will only play other professionals. If you have advanced past professional by beating 4 others, the remaining professional will not play you (e.g. You beat Thaler and Munro Bruys in Act II and Count Roderick de Wett and Velerad in Act III, the Hierophant will not play you. However, once the gamble icon is unlocked for a player, it remains unlocked even if you have advanced past their level. So, even if you advance past professional, you can still play professionals you have already beaten, just not professionals you have never played. Fistfighters * Andrew Gablodda (The New Narakort). If you beat him, one of the rewards you can receive is an Earth rune and a Svarog rune. Signs * Igni sign - In the elven ruins in the sewers * Yrden sign - In the Salamandra base * Axii sign - In the Mage's tower Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies :* Voref - Wolf, found near the golems in the Swamp :* Moa - Royal Wyvern, in the Wyvern Island area (northern part of the Swamp) Information for a fee * The Innkeeper at The New Narakort will divulge information about a password and also about another witcher who stayed at the Inn previously (presumably Berengar). With the second exchange, you receive Curses and the Cursed and The Book of the Kiss. If you bribe him a third time, and tell him that his information is not worth what you paid for it, he'll also give you the formula for the Dragon's Dream bomb. Act IV (Lakeside) Women * Celina - give her a ring, she is easy. (Can be bribed with the House of the Night signet ring ... irony) * Elf Woman - Bring her food (wyvern steak works nicely) in the elf cave. She is not Toruviel, she's wearing an elaborate headdress. * Lady of the Lake - After the hermit quest you get an option to tell her you want to go on a mission, tell her it was a jest after you say it. * Peasant Woman - Often hangs out at the inn or can also be found wandering around the village. A sugardoll is what she wants. White Honey to the baker gets the doll, or you can find them in various houses in the Trade Quarter and on many Salamandra (apparently their evil knows no bounds, and their diet reflects that). Dice Players * Chireadan - Elf (sharper) * Dandelion - At the Country Inn (sharper) * Gambling Ghost - At the ruins in the Village map (sharper) * Hermit - house in southwest area of the Fields * Julian - (professional) * Tobias Hoffman - (professional) Fistfighters * The Rock (Country Inn) Signs * Aard - Fields, south of Crypt * Axii - Black Tern Island * Igni - Fields, west of Druids' circle * Quen - Fields, in the crypt * Yrden - Lakeside, east of Lady of the Lake statue Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies :* Teyu - (Vodyanoi priest), in the fields, south of the ruined mill :* Ureus - Cemetaur, in the field crypt Act V (Old Vizima) Women All mutually exclusive, only one of these cards per game * White Rayla - Order Path only * Nurses - Witcher / Neutral Path only * Toruviel - Scoia'tael path only Dice Players * King Foltest - Castle (Legend) Fistfighters * Zdenek - (Refugees' cave south of Cemetery Island) - must beat twice Signs * Aard - Cemetary Island * Quen - Raven's crypt * Igni Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies :* Vesper - Garkain, on Cemetary Island during nighttime :* Lilly - Bruxa, on Cemetary Island during nighttime Raven's Armor The remaining pieces are common to all three paths: :* Remains of Raven's Armor - Raven's crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) :* Armor of Count Ruyter - Raven's crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) or Crypt at Lakeside (Act IV) :* Notes of an elven minstrel - Striga's crypt Epilogue * Women - None * Drinking - None * Dice Players - None * Fistfighters - None * Signs - None * Meteorites / Runes - None * Contracts - None * Trophies - None External Links * Starting point for this page: ** Chapter by Chapter Spoilers thread on the official forums. ** Collectable female playing cards thread on the official forums. Category:Spoilers Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue de:Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln de:Geralt geizt geiler es:Listado de Spoilers